


You're not a god. Neither of us are.

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will”. <br/>Will shook his head. He didn’t want to turn around. <br/>/Of course they said there was nothing he could do. That’s what they’re supposed to say./<br/>A hand hovering above his shoulder, unsure of whether to touch him or not. Will hoped it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not a god. Neither of us are.

_Useless_.

Will kicked a rock into the shadow of the Big House. He watched it skip across the grass – once, twice – only to land in the dry packed dirt next to the wall.

_He really was good for nothing._

In lack of another rock, Will kicked the grass instead. It didn’t help, and as he watched the little green leaves get flattened under his foot, he wondered how it even dared to grow after today. He vaguely wondered how _anything_ could be so selfish to grow green leaves right now.

_Healer. Yeah, right._

Stupid grass. Green and alive, as if nothing had happened. His gaze found the trees decorating the surrounding mountains. Most of their leaves were green as well, but at least some of them had started turning pale and yellow for the season. Good.

_More like useless shit._

A fresh tear accompanied the quiet stream that was already running down his cheeks, and Will dried them away.

_Couldn’t even save a life that had been fighting so hard._

There was a shuffle of feet in the grass behind him. Nico didn’t usually make that kind of noise, and Will knew he did it on purpose.

_Talk about failure._

“Will”.

Will shook his head. He didn’t want to turn around.

_Of course they said there was nothing he could do. That’s what they’re supposed to say._

A hand hovering above his shoulder, unsure of whether to touch him or not. Will hoped it would.

_He hadn’t even learned her name until she could no longer hear it spoken._

Nico’s hand on his shoulder, but he couldn’t feel the warmth through the fabric of his shirt.

_Beth._

Will kicked the grass again, but there was no force behind it. He didn’t bother drying his tears.

“Do you want to be alone for a bit more?”

_Someone should throw him in Tartarus and leave him there._

He shook his head. Nico turned him around gently, cradled Will’s head under his own chin, ignored the stupid tears. Soft hands in his hair, on his back. Nico’s neck was warm.

_Just because Nico was warm didn’t mean Will wasn’t useless._

“Just because there are people you can’t save doesn’t mean you’re useless, Will”.

_But he was._

“Remember when I told you about Bryce Lawrence?”

Will nodded.

“Remember how horrible I told you I felt?”

He did.

“And I didn’t even try to save him. You tried to save Beth, but you’re not a god, Will”. Warm fingers stroking his hair, slowly, over and over.

“Neither of us are”.

_Human, but still a failure._

“But I’m supposed to be a _healer_ ”. Will’s voice cracked at the last word. “I’m supposed to save people”. Almost a whisper.

“And you do”. Patient voice, soft. A nuzzle in his hair. “So stop pretending you don’t”.

Familiar hands on his cheeks, pushing his face up. Fingers drying his tears. Lips kissing his forehead.

“I’m not telling you to stop being sorry”. Eyes holding him in place – they were melted chocolate. “I’m just telling you to stop blaming yourself”.

Will sniffled a little.

Lips smiling, kissing his nose.

“Okay?”

Pause.

“Yeah”.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to do alot of research before I found out that the name of the guy Nico sent to the underworld was Bryce Lawrence.   
> i tried a little bit different writing style, feel free to tell me if it worked or leave another comment if you like<3


End file.
